This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. In order to capture a snapshot of the broad diversity among yeast strains we chose to examine gross cell morphology. In particular we wanted to examine the shape of the cells at different phases of the cell cycle, and the underlying actin distribution. Current published methods for staining the cell surface and actin cytoskeleton were neither robust nor stream-lined. Thus we developed new protocols.